Fight or Flight?
by extremepenguin10
Summary: hoennchampionshipping
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

**Disclaimer: OK, so listen I had to delete the story If I Stay or If I Go because it was not going anywhere.**

 **A/N:** **So I writing this instead also I finally beat Alpha Sapphire last night (3/13/16). Don't worry that was not my starting game, that was Omega Ruby. Anyway I hope you enjoy my first Hoennchampionshipping. And last but not least reviews are appreciated. Ok one last thing sorry this chapter is short. Fine one last thing this chapter is 739 words.**

* * *

 **Rocks or Love?**

By Extremempenguin10

* * *

I was walking down the Pokemon League's steps for possibly the last time when I spotted Wallace.

"I still owe you for the help with the Sky Pillar. Thank you, for that"

"Hahaha! How unlike you to be so thoughtful."

"Heh... You know, this experience really brought it home for me again... That there is still so much about this world that I do not know. I wonder what would have happened to Hoenn... If May had not been here to aid us with this, and the incident with the super-ancient Pokemon... I alone was powerless to stop either."

"There is no person in this world who knows all. None who can do all. Steven... There is no cause for such worries or concern."

"Hmm. Heh. Don't worry. It's not that I am so shocked by my own disappointing performance. But rather..."

"Rather what?"

"I was just thinking about how much more there is I must learn about nature... about Pokemon... and about my fellow humans as well... If I'm going to keep living in this huge, wide world. I want to walk on this world with my own two feet. To see it with my own eyes. To feel it on my very skin... I need to put in practice all the advice I ever gave to May. That's what I'm thinking now."

"...What? Steven... You can't intend to..."

"Hah hah hah! But no need to fear... I won't just disappear at once. I'll still be around doing my duty on behalf of the Pokemon League. But, hmm... When the time does come for me to pursue my own hopes... Well I hope that you, Wallace, will be behind me to lend a hand."

"...Hmph. It seems I have little choice. I bow the whims of the pampered heir. I, Wallace, will do this thing you wish. Heh."

"Hah hah hah... Thank you, my friend..."

And he walked off, _probably_ to his Pokemon gym.

* * *

I was at my house in Mossdeep, packing my things when I realized what I was doing. _Am I really leaving everything I had to go off and hunt for rocks and become a better trainer. Yes, I was._ I sounded even more stupid when I said it out loud to myself. But _this_ needed to be done for May's own good. Even though it killed me to do this to _her_. But it would all be worth it in the end or in about 6 to 8 months.

I was done with the letter and ready to leave when I realized I hadn't put the PokeBall right next to the letter so I did so. I re-read the letter to make sure I wrote anything stupid. this is what it said:

 _Dear May,_

 _Have you ever felt like you just need to go out and smell the roses? Well that's what I'm doing, what I mean is that I'm going to different regions throughout this wonderful world we live in. And hey i'll bring you back some pokemon too. Which brings me to my final request do you see that pokeball over there, I want you to train the pokemon inside. It's a Beldum my favorite pokemon, it would mean a lot to me if you did train it._

 _-Steven Stone_

* * *

 _Could just running away like this ruin my entire life. Yes, yes it could but I know this will be worth it in the end._ Though in the end she may not say _yes_ in the end I will _always_ _love her, even if she doesn't feel the same_. I always will.

Now as I leave this region, with the wind flying through my hair and me soaring on my Skarmory, I hope that May will do my last bidding.


	2. Chapter 2: Loss

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Hello my fellow fanfiction readers. I have some news for you! I stabbed my finger with a exacto knife! YAY. So now it's really hard for me to type. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this next chapter of my fanfiction. Also make sure you review if you like this story (This will motivate me to write more). Also this is in May's POV. So enjoy chapter two: A Loss and a Reunion. Ok fine also sorry May is like 17, but I wanted her and Steven to a five year gap which makes Steven 22 (This also makes Brendan 17 and Wally 15)**

 **Chapter 2 of Rocks or Love: A Loss and a Reunion**

* * *

"It has been one year since I started my Pokemon journey. One month since I saved the world by capturing Primal Groudon and one day since I stopped a meteor from _destroying_ the world." I said to Wally and Brendan.

"WOW you really did all of that May" Brendan said while Wally nudged him in the ribs

"Brendan that's not the point! It's May's birthday. Happy birthday May!" Wally battled back

"Happy birthday!" He said

"Aww come on guys this is not a big deal, after all it's also Brendan's birthday also" I pointed out

Wally's facial expression went completely blank, which caused both me and Brendan to laugh. Than it got even worse because Wally facepalmed and made a _really_ _loud_ slapping sound which made his face turn completely red.

" _Why did you not tell ME IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY BRENDAN!"_ he yelled

"Haha it doesn't matter, I hate my birthday anyway" he exclaimed

"Are you guys ready to head out? Cause I only have about three more hours and then I need to go to the Pokemon League and have one of those lame meetings to debate whether Maxie will go to prison or if he will have to do community service." I asked

* * *

Now all three of us were out at the Battle Maison. Battling in a rotation battle. It was the most fun I've ever had in my life, I never wanted it to end. But of course the time came around for me to go to the Pokemon League .

"Alright guys, thanks for all the fun but I gotta go now" I said eventually

"Aww, bye May have a 'fun time'" Wally said in a slightly sad voice

"Have a nice time" Brendan yelled as I walked out and hopped onto my Pelipper.

* * *

Now I was at the Pokemon League, and surprisingly I was early. _Everything was perfect. The building, the Elite Four, the Elite Four's Pokemon, and Wallace. Wait what? Why is Wallace here?_

"Well hello May" he said.

"Umm, not to be rude but aren't you suppose to be at you Pokemon Gym?" I asked sounding like a dork.

"Well not today, you see if I'm correct there is going to be a meeting to debate whether Maxie the leader of Team Magma will go to prison. That is why I'm here" he said in his matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh, well have you seen Steven. Because he said he was coming but I don't see him" I asked

"Actually no, I haven't seen him since last night. Strange man Steven is..." Wallace said drifting off.

Wallace's eyes widened. _Oh no this can't be good._

"MAY WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T GO TO STEVEN'S HOUSE" he said and then clapped his hands over his mouth looking like he didn't mean to say that.

"Ok... well now I think I will" I smiled.

"Please no! I beg of you please don't go to Steven's house" he begged.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Ugh just listen to me, go after the meeting! Just trust me for once!" he almost yelled.

"Ok, ok but if he doesn't show up at the-" I said before I was interrupted by Sidney.

"Uh, Champion May are you going to start the meeting soon cause the rest of the Elite Four and some gym leaders are waiting" Sidney asked.

"Yeah, yes I'm. Let's go." I said

* * *

I cleared my voice getting everyone's attention, then I began to give the introduction to my point (Why Maxie shouldn't go to prison). This lasted about one hour, and during this time while I was speaking I was also looking for Steven in the seating arrangements, sadly I was unsuccessful. Then also came the dispute from the other side of the argument (Why Maxie should go to prison). Next and last came the final vote, which surprisingly my side won. As I watched everybody exist the room I started to wonder why Steven wasn't at the meeting. Afterall he did mention he would always be at the meetings. So why wasn't he at this one?

Why?

Suddenly I felt a heavy hand on my bare shoulder. It was Wallace.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi, what do you need?" I asked.

"Come on let's go to Steven's house" he sighed.

"Wallace, are you ok you sound depressed" I reassured.

"Well maybe if you knew my reason you would be too" he answered.

"Ok, come on let me take us" I said pulling out The Eon Flute.

Both of us walked out to the Pokemon League as I called upon the Eon Pokemon. I hopped right on the Pokemon but Wallace on the other hand... let's say it took a few minutes for him to get on board.

* * *

Mossdeep was quite as usual but, something was definitely off. As we approached Steven's house I started messing him on my PokeNav, but all I got was just three dots (...), not even as a message just like he was looking at the messages. Then I looked over at Wallace he had stopped and so had I, his house the same as always just the same. I opened the door only to find a _note_ on the table with a PokeBall right next to it. I read the letter and this is what it said:

 _Dear May,_

 _Have you ever felt like you just need to go out and smell the roses? Well that's what I'm doing, what I mean is that I'm going to different regions throughout this wonderful world we live in._ And _hey i'll bring you back some pokemon too. Which brings me to my final request do you see that pokeball over there, I want you to train the pokemon inside. It's a Beldum my favorite pokemon, it would mean a lot to me if you did train it._

 _-Steven Stone_

"What?" I simply said.

I turned around only to find Wallace sobbing quietly. _Why of anyone at this moment would Wallace be sobbing?_

I picked up the PokeBall, and then I felt something on my face. _Was I crying too?_ I felt my face and I was crying. But why?

Why? Is this what it _feels_ like to love someone? Why does Steven make me feel this way?

"May, just turn over the paper" he said.

"I-ok, thanks Wallace" I said.

I faced the table now, the paper was still on it. I turned over the paper and this is what it said:

 _Dear May,_

 _So you found this side of the paper, let me guess Wallace told you to turn over the paper. If so go ahead and yell at him for me. If not well than sit down and keep reading._

 _The first thing I want to tell you is the order of the region's I'm going to here they are; Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and finally back to Hoenn. Ok here's the next thing I want to tell you, is that ever since the first time I saw you I loved you._

 _~Steven Stone_

 _What? Well at least I know how he feels now_.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo what do you think? Please let me know via private message or via Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Johto?

**A/N: Hello fellow fanfic readers, sorry I haven't updated in awhile (Since April to be precise) but here is a new chapter finally. Also I just want to say this before I start this chapter will take place during two times, right after the last chapter, and 7 weeks after that. Anyway I also have some news! I'm leaving small hints to the next fanfic I'm writing! So whenever you see a random bold word take that as a note! Have fun. ;)**

* * *

 **[May's POV]**

I guess I got home later than I thought because when I got back my parents started to yell at me for not coming after the league meeting.

"May! Where were you we thought something happened or something!" And my father just sat there wide-eyed staring at me, I think he knew what was wrong because when it came time for his argument he just said nothing. So my response to that was just simply me going up to my room. As soon as I entered I called Sidney.

"Hello?" He picked up

"Hi it's May, I have some news for the league" I sniffed

"Well spill it out kid" He said eagerly. _Like it mattered to him._

"Umm, you know how Steven wasn't at the meeting" _Oh Arceus why am I telling him this._

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well umm after the meeting me and Wallace went to his house, you know, to check if everything was ok because from what I've heard Steven has _never_ in his lifetime missed a league meeting. Anyway so we went in his house and he was gone, but he did leave a note saying that he was going to different regions."

"WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT STEVEN STONE JUST RAN AWAY LIKE A LITTLE KID!" He yelled, just then Dad walked in the room but I mouthed 'Don't make a sound'

"Y-yeah that's what he did. Please tell the other Elite 4 members" I whispered

"What about the press?" He asked. _Arceus don't be mad at me._

I took a deep breath and looked desperately at my father, he nodded yes "Tell the press" and with that he hung up.

* * *

Now I was in my room, stuck curled up in a ball of fear. _What would he do? Well if he was still here and I was missing what would he do, well probably tell the press and police and start a man hunt for me... Wait why am I just lying here curled up in a ball and not looking for Steven, oh thats right it's 3 in the morning!_ The door opened again.

"May, are you asleep?"

I looked up, it was just my dad and went back to my thoughts.

"May I know you're still awake, I've heard you crying for about 6 hours" he said walking over to my side and sitting down on my bed, then he started rubbing my back.

"Dad you-have you ever had you're heart broken?"

" _May..._ "

"Do you know how it _feels?_ "

"May, what do you mean?"

I sat up and wanted to slap him across the face but I just leaned against him.

"May is this about that Steven guy?"

I nodded.

He sighed, nodded back and then left me.

Once again I was alone in the dark. Then I remembered I still had _him._ I felt around in my fanny pack until I found it. Then I sent it out, a tiny little blue Beldum with a red eye.

"I'm gonna call you Steven" and it came closer in response.

 _When did I start crying? What's this..._

The next thing I knew Steven junior dropped something onto my bed, so I picked it up and switched on the lights. It was wrapped in another note...

* * *

 _Dear May,_

 _So you took the Beldum. If you're wondering what Beldum dropped it's called an Iron Plate, I found it when I was exploring the dive spots with Wallace, it is said that Arceus uses the plates to change its types. So with plate Arceus will turn into a Steel type. There is a plate for every type including the newly discovered fairy type. I hope you don't take me disappearing too seriously. Don't let yourself get down in the dumps._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Steven Stone_

 _Well I guess I'm not sleeping tonight..._

I grabbed my PokeNav Plus and checked the BuzzNav, _oh god..._

 **Breaking News**

 _Former_ _Champion Steven Stone has suddenly disappeared from Hoenn without a trace, according to current Champion May Maple he only left behind a note that stated the regions he was going to. We asked if Mr. Stone, his father, if he knew anything about this but his answer was no._

I stopped, I couldn't read on. eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

"May, get up, it's 12:45" I heard a voice say.

"..."

" _May_ "

"...W-what"

"Come on" It was my father - _why can't I just be left alone-_ and the next thing I knew I was wide awake.

"Arceus!" I said as I was getting up.

"May"

"Sorry..."

When we got down stairs my mom had breakfast ready, so I just grabbed what I wanted and started. The whole time I was down there I could barely keep my eyes... **Open**.

* * *

When they finally let me go I stepped outside. _Why is it so cold if Hoenn is a tropical region?_ I checked the temperature on my PokeNav Plus it was 75 degrees, _must just be me_ I though. I pulled out my Eon Flute, within seconds Latias appeared and I jumped on her.

"Take me to Rustboro girl" I asked as I leaped on her back.

I always loved being up in the sky because you could do anything -as long it didn't involve eating or jumping- my favorite thing to do up there is to sing as loud as I can and then call Brendan so see if he heard me. _Ahh the good days_.

As we sored down toward Rustboro I saw the paparazzi, no surprise that there was one.

"Alright girl instead of landing by the pokemon center land by the Devon building." I asked trying to avoid the paparazzi while Latias was landing.

oOo

After the short meeting with Mr. Stone, I went to my secret base and started fiddling around with my PokeNav, until the screen went static for no reason. I looked up at the ceiling only to see a golden hoop with a deep purple and black background. Then I blinked and the background changed, I saw my old house in Johto.


	4. Chapter 4: Danger

**A/N: So did you like the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to upload. Anyway this is the next chapter which is well, still in May's pov because Steven is too busy hunting rocks in Johto right now *cough cough wink wink* :) anyway enjoy. And who knows you may just see Steven in this chapter ;).**

Why? What is this thing? And why me? Why my old house?

Then in a blink of an eye it disappeared. _Why? What was it? You know what I give up. I can't do this. I can't do anything. I'm just some girl that ended up being champion. I'm just some girl that saved the world twice. Maybe in some alternate dimension I wasn't **the** one that ended up saving the world, maybe Brendan saved the world there..._

There was a knock on the door.

"What is it now?" I asked while opening the door only to find another note but this one had a package too.

 _What?_

I set it down on the table I had in my base, grabbed a pocket knife and ripped it open only to find 3 more of those plates. They were all labeled, the red one was called a "Flame Plate", the blue one was called the "Splash Plate", and the last one was green and called a "Meadow Plate", and another letter.

 _I don't know if I can handle this right now_ I though, so I pocketed it.

* * *

The next few weeks passed extremely quickly, and nothing much happened. Today is friday and I just got out of a meeting I needed some rest, I had a really long day, first I had 145 challengers and then a 3 hour meeting that I _just_ got out of. Honestly the meeting wouldn't have been that long if Drake and Sidney would have stopped arguing. I reached into the pocket of my shorts and pulled out the note. _Alright it's time to read this thing,_ so I started reading.

 _May,_

 _I hope you like these other plates,_ _I also found them in dive spots_. _I don't know if I'm going crazy or not, but just the other day I saw a small golden hoop with a purple and black background. It was the strangest thing. I don't know much about it but I think this may have to do with the whole meteor thing. If Drake and Sidney ever get into a fight during a meeting, just leave with Phoebe and Glacia._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Steven Stone_

 _Huh, that's it?_ I looked up from where I was standing and called out Latias.

"Latias do you think you can take me to Route 118?" I asked

"Sssshhhaaawww" She replied probably meaning yes.

* * *

I arrived at my secret base some 20 minutes later. As I walked in I found a black haired red eyed Draconid. I felt awestruck, well almost, I thought that she would be gone for a while due to the _note_ she had left for me.

"Zinnia?" I questioned not sure now

"Well yes, me and someone else" She replied.

The first person that came to my head was Steven, but know body knows where he is so it had to be someone else I've heard of.

"Umm I give up" I pretended

"Boo" A very calm voice said before revealing themselves. And none other the the great Red stepped aside.

"Red!?" I asked doubting myself

"The one and only" he responded

We shook hands and then began to talk again.

"So what brings you both to Hoenn?" I asked a one point

"Well I figured since the Ex-champion left you needed someone" Zinnia boomed

"Well I'm just here for the Pokemon" Red announced

I laughed "Just for the Pokemon huh"

"Anyway" Zinnia said before my PokeNav started to ring it was Wally.

"Sorry I got to take this" I said while stepping outside

"Hey Wally, what's up?" I asked

"May" He gasped "Have you checked BuzzNav?"

"Not in about two days, why?"

"You need to check it out like now! Call me back when you do. Bye!" And he hung up.

I did what I was told and checked it only to find the news

 **FORMER CHAMPION STEVEN STONE SPOTTED IN SINNOH**

Today Ex-champion Steven Stone was spotted in the region of Sinnoh, it has been 2 weeks since his mysterious disappearance. Reporters in Sinnoh say that he entered Turnback Cave a whole four days ago and still hasn't come out, people are known for going into this cave and never coming out. Common folklore says that this cave is linked to the distortion world, where Giratina was banished to by Arceus (our lord and saviour). Has Hoenn's Steven Stone disappeared there? We may never know.

 _Wow that is some real crap._ I stared at my PokeNav for Arceus knows how long until I got a phone call from a number I didn't know ( **A/N: Can you guess who's calling?** ) I picked up.

"Hello?"

"May, this is Brendan, did you read BuzzNav?" He asked

"Yeah I did"

"Ok, listen do you know what TurnBack Cave is?"

"Yes"

"Well then nevermind. Bye" and he hung up ( **A/N: Bet you thought that would be Steven** )

I went back inside and broke the news to Zinnia and Red.

"Well, I guess this is out sign to leave Red, lets go" She said before shaking my hand and leaving.

For the hundredth time today my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey, this is Wallace" The voice responded

"Oh, hi"

"Listen, I may or may not have just got a call from Steven"

"Oh gosh, what did he say now?"

"I have no idea, he was rambling on about some legendary pokemon called Giratina"

My eyes widened "Umm, Wallace you do know what that is, right?"

"No" he responded sounding worried

"Well Giratina is basically the god of pokemon hell" I said quickly

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I guess this is a kind of good place to end the chapter, I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP it may not be as quick as I want it to bee though, because of school and everything.**


End file.
